Hermione of Sparta
by alcatluvr13
Summary: Lily of Sparta is kidnapped by Sirus of Troy, which starts a series of events that begin with loss and despair. Ten years of war pass, during which Hermione, daughter of Lily, grows into an icy beauty. And when her parents return, so do the beginning of her troubles. AU HGxRW, LPxJP, HPxGW FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Prologue

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**This is totally AU. I just want to get that out there before we move on. **

**FULL SUMMARY**  
Lily of Sparta is kidnapped by Sirus of Troy, which starts a series of events that begin with loss and despair. Ten years of war pass, during which Hermione, daughter of Lily, grows into an icy beauty. And when her parents return, so do the beginning of her troubles. Unknown to all, is the mysterious Egyptian, whose mission is to conquer the world and bring about a thousand years of hell. HGxRW, LPxJP, HPxGW

**For anyone who knows anything about the Trojan War, which took place in Ancient Greece thousands of years ago, I am basing this story off of that. There are some major plot differences in my story, however. Not many, but for the sake of keeping some form of HP, I couldn't change certain events/characters. **

**This story is starts off with her parents, but then veers off and becomes Hermione's story. **

**On a side note, scholars believe there was a war that took place between the Greeks and a city on the coast of Asia Minor, but the cause of the war is not of a beautiful queen fleeing her kingdom with her lover, but rather issues of trade and fees. **

**Each Harry Potter character will be the equivalent of a figure from the ancient myths, with the addition of a couple new characters. The main characters are thus:**

**HP:** **Greek/Trojan****  
**Lily: Helen of Sparta  
James: Menelaus, King of Sparta and a prince of Mycenae  
Hermione: Hermione, daughter of the king and queen of Sparta  
Harry: prince of the king and queen of Sparta (new character)

Molly: Clytemnestra, sister to Helen and Queen of Mycenae  
Arthur: Agamemnon, King of Mycenae and husband to Clytemnestra  
Ronald (Ron): Orestes, son of Clytemnestra and Agamemnon  
Ginny: Iphigenia, daughter of Clytemnestra and Agamemnon

Sirius: Paris, prince of Troy  
Remus: Hector, Paris' older brother, and crown Prince of Troy  
Albus (Dumbledore): Priam, King of Troy  
Minerva (McGonagall): Hecuba, Queen of Troy  
Peter: Deiphobus, third prince of Troy

Lucius: Achilles, Greek hero  
Draco: Neoptolemus, son of Achilles

Voldemort: Voldemort, the Egyptian (new character)

Godric Gryffindor: Zeus, father of the gods  
Rowena Ravenclaw: Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty  
Helga Hufflepuff: Demeter, goddess of the harvest  
Salazar Slytherin: Hades, god of the Underworld

****Also, Helen's daughter was really named Hermione, which is how this idea came to my head.**

**Okay, now with this overly long introduction, I present to you, my newest fanfiction!**

* * *

**Prologue**

A long time ago, in an age of heroes and monsters, there was a kingdom called Sparta. It was a peaceful, prosperous country, located in a valley where the sun shined down from the Heavens and the river flowed gently from the mountains. Known for its plentiful harvest, it was believed that the goddess Helga specifically blessed the people of Sparta. In thanks, they gave weekly offerings to the wise goddess.

Sparta had recently gained new rulers, for the old king had passed away, leaving his daughter, Lily, and her husband, James, to take the throne. Lily was known as the most beautiful woman in the world. She was rumored to be the daughter of Godric, king of the gods. If that were true, it would explain her significant beauty. Still, she preferred her earthly father to that of the immortal one.

Many a suitor had come seeking her hand, but it was James, second prince to Mycenae, that won her heart. She fell in love with him immediately, and without hesitation, proclaimed that she would marry no other, but him. They were married soon after, and received blessings from all the rejected suitors, despite their disappointment in not gaining a wife.

Barely a year had passed before Lily learned she was pregnant. Nine months later, at the turning of the seasons, she gave birth to a beautiful daughter, who was named Hermione. Her father doted on her, sometimes even skipping his daily audiences just to play with the small princess.

When Hermione was six, Lily became pregnant again. This time, the baby was a boy. He was named Harry and preparations began immediately for his training. As the prince of Sparta, Harry was expected to become a warrior, since a male could not inherit the throne unless his sister married a king of another country.

As the years rolled by, Lily's elder sister, Molly, came for frequent visits. Molly had left Sparta to marry Arthur, brother to James and king of Mycenae. Theirs was a happy marriage, not unlike Lily and James' union. Accompanied by her oldest son, Ronald (called Ron for short) and her youngest daughter, Ginny, Molly would spend the afternoons in the gardens with Lily. Together, they would watch their older children race through the fields, while the younger ones tried to catch up on their short legs.

By the time Hermione was 12, her father began to study neighboring kingdoms who had princes that were close in age to his precious daughter. Knowing that many would seek her hand, for she was as beautiful as her mother, he wanted to be sure that his daughter would be well taken care of. Lily wanted to keep her close to home as long as possible, but when Hermione turned 14, she knew it was time to let go.

Hermione, herself, could care little of would-be husbands and dangerous men. She was content to play with her brother, and visit with her cousins. She knew she would have to marry one day, and give birth to an heir for her husband and kingdom, but marriage was an awfully long way away. So why worry?

Time continued as it had; Lily and James' love only grew stronger while the bond between siblings and cousins became tighter. Then one day, a visitor arrived in Sparta. This visitor came to pay homage to the king and queen of Sparta. He brought many rich gifts, for he was a prince from the far off city of Troy. His name was Sirus, second eldest to the great king Albus, who was rumored to have had fifty sons and nearly as many daughters.

Sirus was accompanied by his elder brother, Remus; together, they hoped to unite the two kingdoms with a treaty. Trade and prices were to be discussed. Many hours were spent with James and his councilors as they bartered back and forth. After ten days of being closeted in the Meeting Hall, James and the princes of Troy came to an agreement. And that night they feasted as brothers in the Great Hall of Sparta. Musicians played soft music, while Lily and Hermione presided over the servants and distribution of food and wine. Harry spent half the evening at his father's side, and the other half at the side of his mother's youngest lady-in-waiting.

Eventually, the evening tapered off to the last toast, which was given in honor of Prince Sirus and Prince Remus. Now that the official visit had ended, everyone went to their rooms, while the servants cleaned up the mess they had left behind. Then they too, slipped off to their pallets to enjoy a night of dreaming.

When they awoke the next morning, the visitors were gone without a trace.

And so was the queen.


	2. Book One

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

**So, I am SO sorry for the delay in updating! I do have a rather valid excuse, however. I was in the hospital for a month and a half, 12 days of which were spent in the ICU. It wasn't a good situation, needless to say. And then after being released, I just lost interest in all writing. But I am back now, and will hopefully be updating more frequently. **

**Anyway, I apologize for the rather long introduction in the Prologue, but I felt I had to clarify some things. Also, if any readers get confused as to which character is who, they can go back to the beginning and look at that list I provided. This will hopefully reduce confusion and make it easier for people to follow. **

**Now, without further ado, I give you Book One!**

* * *

**BOOK ONE**

The palace of Sparta was in an uproar. At first, they thought the queen had gone for one of her morning walks, but then it was discovered that the Trojans were missing as well. Search parties were sent out to comb the area, and each one came back with the same news: the Trojans' ship was missing from the harbor.

King James was beside himself with worry. Initially he doubted any wrongdoing on the Trojans' part, for why would they jeopardize the treaty? But the day wore on with no sign of either party, so he became suspicious. Upon learning that their ship was gone, he immediately dispatched five of his fastest warships, in hopes that they would catch them before they got too far.

The sun eventually set, and the moon returned in its full splendor, and with it, came the five ships. The captain of each vessel personally spoke with the king, and each said the same thing: they were too far ahead.

James immediately called his daughter and son to his private chamber. They, too, were worried for their mother. Despite her being a strong queen, they doubted whether or not she would be able to fend off such strong men. These Trojans were warriors, and could easily break Lily's neck with little effort.

"Hermione, I must go to Mycenae. I am going to enlist of the aid of my brother, and his supporters. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I assure you it won't be longer than necessary. You shall rule Sparta in my stead. You are nearing 16, and you have studied with the best tutors this side of the sea. It is time you start learning how to rule a kingdom."

Princess Hermione knew that it would be a long while before she saw her mother and father again. Being the princess her mother had taught her to be, she held her head high and nodded.

"When will you take your leave, Father?"

"At dawn. I ask you to take care of your brother, Harry. He is growing up, but he will also need guidance in the absence of his father."

"Yes, Father."

James turned to his young son, who was trying his best to be a man and not cry. "You're the man of the palace, now, Harry. Watch your sister and make sure no prince steals her away."

Harry nodded. "Yes, Father."

"Smile, my children, I want to remember you happy."

Princess Hermione and Prince Harry did their best to provide their father with good memories to take with him on his voyage. They spent the night laughing at Harry's antics, and the stable boy that had fallen in love with Hermione. And when dawn came, they saw King James off with smiles plastered on their faces as his vessel pulled away from the dock. Only when they knew he couldn't see them did they stop waving and began the short chariot ride up to the palace.

Hermione was always taught that crying was okay, but only if done in private. And that night she would always remember the anger she felt as the tears streamed down her face. Anger at the Trojans for taking her mother and father away; for disrupting a peaceful way of life; and for ruining her chances at enjoying her last years of maidenhood.

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER  
Sparta**

"Your Royal Highness! Your sister had requested an audience with you over an hour ago! And yet here you are, in the kitchens eating more pomegranates! A prince does not hide himself with the commoners, nor does he stuff his face with fruit. Now, I beg of you, clean yourself up and come see your sister in her private chamber."

Harry shook his head and ran out the side door. His tutor let out an exasperated sigh.

"When will that boy get it through his thick head that he is not a commoner?" he muttered under his breath.

"I will take it from here, Master Lockhart," said a soft feminine voice from the doorway.

"Princess Hermione! Of course! He went into the orchard, I believe."

The seventeen year old princess nodded regally, and left the room. She smiled to herself as she heard the tutor talking to himself, a habit he seemed to have picked up in recent months. Perhaps it was time to find a more suitable Master Tutor…Gilderoy Lockhart was getting older.

Hermione found her brother in his favorite tree, eating an apple and terrorizing the birds.

"Harry, will you come down here? I have a letter from Father and would like to read it to you," she called up into the branches.

She grinned when she heard a bird squawk and before she knew it, Harry was standing before her.

"Why didn't you say so? I would have come when you asked!"

"One of these days, you're going to regret not showing up when I request it," the older girl teased. But she sat down in the shade of the tree, her skirts spread around her, and leaned back against the trunk.

It was their routine to always read Father's letters in private, and knowing this, Harry felt no qualms about snuggling next to his sister and leaning his head against her arm. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his head, and began to read.

_My dearest Daughter and Son,_

_The Trojans claim your mother left on her own free will, and indeed, she has said so herself. I doubt that, for your mother has given me no reason to believe she had been unfaithful. In the days leading up to her kidnapping, she was as loving as ever, and if I can recall correctly, tried to avoid the Trojans unless it was absolutely necessary. _

_Your uncle and I have left Troy and are sailing to Ithaca, where our fellow kings are gathering. It is there that they have raised an army, though I would prefer to use words rather than force to have your mother returned to us. I admit I thought words would suffice, but our spies tell us Albus has called his allies in for support, and that they are training troops now as I write this. _

_I fear it will be another year before I can return. Please forgive me. I cannot return to Sparta without your mother. I know her mind has been poisoned against me; I know your mother, and your mother would never turn away from me, even in anger. _

_We will get to the bottom of this, I assure you. In the meantime, I have arranged for your aunt Molly to send her children to visit you. Unfortunately, Molly herself cannot attend to you, but her son Ron and her daughter Ginny are long overdue for a visit. They shall arrive a day or two after you receive this letter, I should think. _

_Know that I miss you and that not a day goes by where I don't think of either of you. And I am sure your mother misses you as well, deep down. _

_Your loving father,_

_James_

"Ron and Ginny to come here! Oh, it's been at least, what? Two years, three years since we last saw them?"

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Hermione said softly.

As her brother talked about how he was going to tackle Ron when he enters the room, Hermione's mind slipped away to a far off memory.

"Hermione? Sister? Are you there?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry Harry, what were you saying?"

"Are you okay? You look….funky."

She blushed under her brother's scrutiny. "I'm fine, Harry. Shall we go prepare the guest rooms for them? They should be here by tomorrow. You remember how punctual Aunt Molly was."

* * *

**Troy**

Lily was in her private chamber, brushing her long, red hair when Sirus entered the room.

"Sirus! What have I told you about knocking?" she teased as she proceeded to spray some perfume on her wrists.

He smiled but didn't answer. That was when she knew something was wrong.

"Sirus. What is it?"

"It's…Father's Councilmen are debating whether or not to return you to your husband."

Lily gasped. "No, they couldn't! They wouldn't do that to us!"

Sirus sighed. "I doubt they will, but it does worry me. There's enough opposition within the city that they could decide to do just that.

"I don't understand," Lily said as she shook her head. "I thought the people loved me."

"And they do! But I think with the possibility of war…I don't know. But I pray that it will not come."

She sighed. "I will pray to Godric then, that such a decision does not come to pass."

Sirus smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. He knew what he had done was wrong. Each day he died a little as war loomed closer. In his dreams, he could hear the screams of his people as they were slaughtered by the Spartans and their allies.

The Egyptian claimed it would not come to that; he promised a peaceful transition. And yet, Sirus couldn't help but dream.

It was the Egyptian who told him to kidnap the Spartan Queen, after hearing of his wish to have one night with just the two of them. It was that nameless one who told him to poison her mind against her lawful husband and king. He said it was for the best, that she deserved a real man; but Sirus saw the love they bore each other, and the two beautiful children she gave to him in person. Guilt was something that was new to Sirus, and needless to say he did not like the feeling.

* * *

**Sparta**

The next day, Hermione and Harry stood at the entrance to the palace, watching the slow procession wind its way up the hill. At the lead, Hermione could see a young, red haired man sitting astride his horse. Behind him, in a chariot, with her hair swaying in the breeze, stood a young woman.

"That's Ron! Hermione, there he is!" Harry was practically bouncing on his feet as they watched the procession make its way up to the gates. Hermione put a restraining hand on Harry's shoulder, though it did little to calm him.

When they finally made it through the gates, the leader leapt from his horse, strode up to Hermione and wrapped her in a hug. Not entirely expecting such a greeting, the young princess stiffened, but then relaxed and returned the hug.

"I've missed you so," she whispered in his ear.

"The feeling is mutual," Ronald, Crown Prince of Mycenae and eldest son of Queen Molly and King Arthur, replied.

Just when the duration of the hug reached its limit of propriety, Ron let go. He turned to Harry, who was literally jumping up and down, and ruffled his hair. "You've grown, Harry." He said with a smile.

"Yep! Come on, we've got a welcome banquet that's waiting for you. It's not like our usual fare, since a lot of the money coming in is financing the campaign, but it's better than what we usually eat. And while we're eating, we can catch up. It's been nearly three years since we last saw each other, you know."

Hermione smiled and spoke softly in Ron's ear "if he wears you out, don't hesitate to tell him. He'll calm down."

Ron grinned and let himself be pulled inside through the palace doors.

"It's so good to be back, Hermione," said a quiet voice.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed. Despite their age difference, it was nice to have a girl cousin. Considering Hermione didn't have any sisters, and Harry could get a little rambunctious at times, it was always nice to have that girl time.

The young red head stepped forward and embraced her cousin. Then she stepped back and eyed Hermione up and down. "You've definitely grown more beautiful since I last saw you, Hermione. Anyone steal your heart yet?

The older girl blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Of course not. You can't imagine how busy I've been since I've been running the kingdom."

Ginny laughed and slipped her arm through Hermione's so they were linked together. "Somehow I doubt that. Harry has written to me many times complaining on your 'daydreaming' and 'lack of interest.' That can only mean one thing: Princess of Hermione is in love."

"Harry's been writing to you?! Why didn't I know this? Is that what he does instead of his studies?"

"Oh…I wasn't supposed to tell you that…" but from the gleam in her eyes Hermione knew she was keeping something from her.

"Right…well, let's go inside. Dinner should be ready. Harry has already dragged Ron in and I suppose we shouldn't subject Ron to Harry's antics much longer. "

Ginny grinned and arm in arm, they entered the palace together.

High above on the rooftop of the palace stood a shadowy figure. He was dressed all in black, except for the dark red scarf that was wrapped around his waist. His blue eyes flashed darkly as he watched the two princesses enter the palace.

"Soon, the Dark Lord's work will be done. And you will be mine."

* * *

**Okay, here ends BOOK ONE. Before I forget, all of the events happening in this story are in chronological order, but there's no time frame for them. Meaning, any amount of time will have passed between events, whether it's days, weeks, months, or years. Since the Trojan War took 10 years to complete, and seven years for Meneleus and Helen to get back to Sparta, I very much doubt I will have the patience to spend on that. Therefore, I've made this decision that events will be chronological, but sporadic. **

**In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this, and don't forget to review! And thank you for all the favorites and story alerts!**

**-alcatluvr13**


End file.
